Forbidden love
by lilydreaming
Summary: Early 900. Edison Sweet Miller is the only son of Sweet Miller, a noble family. When his father decides his bride, to pique Eddie decides to turn his attentions to the new maid, but she will not be easy to conquer. Au story.
1. Chapter 1

**This fic was inspired by another fanfiction: "Whatever Souls are Made of" of "The Hope lions." read her fan fiction are extraordinary.**

**I'm Italian, I apologize in advance for any errors.**

**I do not own House of Anubis.**

**I tried.**

The young Edison Sweet Miller, the only heir of the fortune of Sweet Miller. Strolling through the streets of the country. Waving to passers-by, particularly young maidens who giggled at his mischievous glances. The boy was of marriageable age, but the idea of binding to some "until death do you part," I have not lured.

"Edison!" A girl of about seven years called him.

"Miss Sarah! Do not run!" He told her nanny KT. KT was a dark-skinned girl of the same age as little press Edison. His skin was not as dark as the men that Edison had seen working in the fields during one of his trips abroad with his father know, and for this reason that the city was rumored that the young man was the secret daughter of Robert Frobisher Smythe, his same master who had welcomed her home as a young girl as a nanny for his daughter Sarah. Edison had never believed these rumors, because as his father always told him: Robert has always been a husband and a father commendable.

"I'm sorry Mr. Edison, Sarah saw her from a distance and the race meeting." The nurse said as he tried to catch his breath for running made to reach the little Sarah.

"Do not worry about KT." Said Eddie. Then he crouched at Sarah. "I see you have a new doll."

"Yes." He said the proud little girl clutching her doll. "It 'a gift for Dad, brought it to me from France."

"Oh really Chèrie? "Asked the boy.

"What does it mean Chèrie?" Asked the girl confused.

"It means dear in French." Eddie replied.

Sarah marveled linguistic knowledge of the boy. "You know really all Edison!"

"Ha ha you must call me Eddie, okay?" He ordered Eddie Sarah.

"All right, Eddie, but you do not get married!"

"Of course not my Chèrie! I'm waiting for you to grow, so groom yourself! "

At these words the eyes of the little shone. "Then I will try to grow up quickly! You wait for me! "

"To grow fast you have to eat Miss. Now we have to go home, it's almost time for lunch. "He said KT.

Sarah pouted. "We cannot stay here a little while '?

"Your mother is waiting for you; a good girl does not wait for his mother." The KT said. "With permission Mr. Edison.

Meanwhile at home Sweet Miller

Wants the other sugar Mr. Frobisher Smythe? "He asked the waitress.

"No, thank you." The man said,

"And you, sir?" Asked his master.

"Two lumps of sugar Trudy." Said Eric Sweet.

Trudy lumps requests poured in the cup of tea. "Can I do anything for you sir?"

"Trudy can go."

"With permission." The waitress took leave

"Have you heard the news?" Asked Robert, once Trudy walked away.

"What news?" Asked Eric in turn, unaware of the news that his friend could tell him.

"Frederick Mercer was arrested." Robert uttered.

Eric was stunned by the news. "Oh dear! And with what charge? "

"For fraud and illegal trafficking, or so I've heard." He said Robert disbelief too.

"They are totally unfounded accusations, Frederick is a man who respects the law."

"I know my friend. And now is the eldest son Charles to take care of business Mercer. "

"It 'a good thing right? Charles has the right age to lead a company of the caliber of that of Mercer. "

"It will be, but it is still inexperienced."

"We all were in their youth." He muttered while Eric took a sip of tea

"I totally agree with you. Speaking of youth, you have found a girlfriend for your child? "Asked Robert

"Of course, you will learn to Edison in the late afternoon." Said Eric

"I bet that research has not been difficult, Edison has much success with young people." He supported Robert

"Everything about the beauty of his mother, he took from her."

"I have no doubt, Elizabeth is a lovely woman."

"Yeah, I was very lucky to marry her."

"Forgive my curiosity .. who is the young bride?"

"It 's the daughter of a friend of mine, a girl really delicious."

"Edison accept definitely. I know that has a penchant for beautiful maidens. "

Just then Eddie came back to home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Robert! I did not expect your visit." He said Eddie.

"I came to talk about some business with your father." Said Robert

"I did not want to disturb you, I immediately take the trouble." He apologized the young

"No trouble. I was leaving. Robert clarified. "Then he turned to Eric." We will resume the meeting tomorrow morning. "

"Obviously, we have to discuss some very important business." Said Eric

"This is the kitchen. Here is where you will work, but do not worry you're not always in here. "He said Trudy giggling, while instructing the new waitress on her duties.

"I understand."Said the young

"Okay. You can start serving lunch. "The ordered Trudy

In the dining room

"Edison I have to talk about something." He announced Eric

"What father?" Asked Eddie.

"This afternoon will come to visit us your girlfriend." I informed her father.

Eddie rolled his eyes at the news. "I didn't understand father, could you repeat that please?"

"I think you've understood perfectly son." Eric replied.

"You have decided with whom I have to marry me!" He shouted Eddie upset.

"Moderator terms Edison! So I decided! "He shouted in turn Eric.

"Mother please tell him that this is a bad idea." Said Eddie.

"You'll like your girlfriend." Replied Elizabeth, mother of Eddie.

Eddie raised his voice. "Do you agree with this farce you too ?! Incredible mother .. "

"It 'a girl so affable, educated. He spoke five languages fluently. Why are you so upset dear? "asked his mother.

"It could also speak a dead language, but that's not the point. I do not want to marry a stranger! "Eddie got up from the table." Sorry, but I lost my appetite. "So saying he left the dining table.

Elizabeth tried to reassure her husband. "From the first time, it just has to get used to the idea."

Eddie outraged went into the kitchen, the story of the loss of appetite was false, but he did not like to have lunch with her parents.

"What is the long face?" He asked Trudy. Trudy was a second mother to Eddie, as he had grown up.

"Don't you know? Apparently I'm getting married! "Eddie replied with pretending to be excited.

"Oh, but it's great! Who's the lucky girl? "He exploded enthusiastic Trudy not understanding the vein of sarcasm of the young.

"Trudy I don't know who she is. The decided everything my father, and please don't say that I change my mind. "

Trudy tried to cheer him up. "Sorry, I will see that your girlfriend will be beautiful."

"It could also be the incarnation of the Goddess Venus; this does not mean that I will not marry her, now or ever." He declared Eddie. He had no intention of marrying.

"Oh, why do not you find another girlfriend, someone who likes her, and that might also like your family, maybe your father will be more inclined to make you marry a woman who like both." He suggested Trudy

"Another girlfriend huh? Interesting. "Eddie said with mischievous tone.

The housekeeper immediately understood the intentions of the boy, so she tried to warn him."A gentleman girlfriend, not a lover or a concubine who I know."

"Certainly a girlfriend." Replied the boy.

"Edison does angered his father, knows it is not good for his health." I begged the woman.

"I never angered my father?" Asked Eddie.

Trudy changed the subject, not wanting to respond to the bad guy. "And 'better get back to my chores. You do the good. "

A noise was heard from the kitchen, the new maid had dropped some tools on the floor.

Noiselessly Eddie came into the kitchen. The new waitress was busy peeling potatoes.

Eddie saw her only from behind, but just seeing it from that side attracted the attention of the young.

"Damn!" He cursed the young when cut with a knife.

Eddie approached her from behind around her waist with his hands. "This is a dangerous thing; you'd better leave it to someone else."

The waitress meeting two unknown hands around her waist and fearing the worst spun around and threw bad happened to the water found in a vase of flowers on the table.

"Patricia" The Trudy her warned.


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the delay. I want to thank those who reviewed my ff, few know, but for me are worth much.**

**I respond to the guest who asked me if this is a fanfiction Peddie. Yes it is**

**I apologize for the grammar mistakes.**

**I do not own House of Anubis.**

**enjoy it **

"Patricia what did you do? He is young gentleman Edison, the son of Mr. Sweet Miller "The scolded Trudy

"Trudy could not call me sir in front of a girl." Eddie asked.

"That doesn't give him permission to harass me!" Yelled Patricia.

"I wasn't the harassing." I try to defend Eddie.

"Oh, his hands are accidentally falls around my waist . Pig!" Yelled Patricia.

"Patricia, apologize to the gentleman .." Trudy corrected herself when he saw the scowl that had sent Eddie. "To Mr. Edison."

"I'm sorry that he's a pig." He supported the girl.

Trudy scolded the girl again. "Patricia!"

Eddie laughed right. "It's all right Trudy. I not knew we assume waiter of character."

"And I didn't know that I had to spend the supervision of my superiors in order to work in this house." Retorted the new hire.

"Miss not be so insolent!" Said Trudy

"Trudy is not a problem, finally someone who can keep me head." He said Eddie.

"But.." He started Trudy.

"No buts." The young man replied.

"If my presence is not essential I would go." Churches Patricia.

Eddie motioned for her to leave.

Patricia bowed. "With permission."

"How did you say your name was?" Asked Eddie concerned.

"Her name is Patricia. You have to excuse her, has a temper a bit 'too lively. "The informed Trudy.

"Patricia? I like.. "Eddie said with a grin.

The housekeeper folded his arms to his chest. "Edison did not do anything irresponsible. "

"Trudy Trudy.. why are you so suspicious of me?" The Eddie teased.

"Is not mistrust... is just that.. Do not say I did not warn you!" Trudy said, pointing his finger.

"Warned of what?" Asked Eddie.

"Not to try to seduce the poor girl, just to spite your father." The woman said.

Patricia walked through the gardens of the residence. That cocky son of dad had given her a nervous. How dare touch her just because he is the son of his master?

Lost in thought did not notice that someone was calling.

"Hello! You must be the new maid. "He asked a boy with dark skin.

"Yes." He said Patricia.

"I am Alfred, but you can call me Alfie. I am the gardener of Sweet Miller. " Said the boy.

"I'm Patricia, a waitress who has just been molested by her son's father." Said Patricia.

Alfie was stunned by the words of the girl. "You talk about Eddie? He would never do such a thing! "

"It is him, apparently does not know how to put your hands to yourself." He argued Patricia.

"I know Eddie, and never put a hand on him voluntarily to a girl." Retorted convinced the other.

"You seem to have a lot of respect for him." He said Patricia.

"And it is so. If it was not for Eddie, at this time I would be on the street to beg, so my parents. E 'was thanks to him that my parents work. "He told Alfie.

Patricia was astonished of the words of the boy, who was so devoted to his master. "Oh .."

Alfie went on. "I'm just a kid, but it gave me a job. Not earn much, but it's honest work. "

"I would not have thought .. seems so cocky and arrogant." Said Patricia.

"Does all this impression when you meet for the first time, but Eddie is really a good guy." He supported Alfie.

In the meantime a carriage traveling, and in it was a conversation in progress

"Father?" Asked a young woman

"Yes, my child?" He asked in turn the father of the young.

"I would not disrespect, but this marriage is really necessary?" Asked the girl.

'E' for your own good, and for the family. "He said the father.

"I am not opposed to marriage, but I would rather choose myself my future wife." He clarified the girl.

"Your husband is a good party, the best of the best, and I just want the best for you my dear." He informed her father.

"I do not ever would doubt his father." The girl said.


	4. Chapter 4

**has been a long time since I last updated, I apologize for this :(**

**I am writing this ff also in Italian, why updates are not very frequent, but I'll try to update as much as possible.**

**kisses lilydreaming**

Patricia was engaged in household chores; Trudy had put to work right away. When...

"I can tell you about Patricia?" Eddie asked.

"It 'really necessary? A moment as you know my name? "He said Patricia.

"It 'was Trudy told me, and yes, however, is necessary." Retorted the young.

The young waitress gave answer. "It is not necessary for me; at least you do not want to order me something."

"If you put it in this way... I order you to talk to me." He told Eddie.

"Well!" Said Patricia, knowing he had no choice.

"I know that I started on the wrong foot." He began Eddie.

"Let's say you started with the wrong hands." Uttered Patricia.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "You always carry so much resentment?"

"I have put my hands on! What do you want me to do? Submit myself to you? I will also be a waitress, but I'm not stupid! "He cursed the girl.

The boy put his hands in front of him in surrender. "Quiet calm. I'm sorry, what I have done does not justify my actions, but. "

"Not at all." She interrupted Patricia.

"You interrupt anyone? Let me finish. "The Eddie asked testily.

Patricia knew he was right. "Please continue."

"I was saying ... but maybe we could start over." He held out his hand. "I'm Sweet Edison Miller, but you can call me Eddie.

Patricia remained in the cabinet. "Let's go." He said Eddie. "It's just a handshake."

The young man took it. "Do not think I've already forgiven you."

"I can wait forever for your forgiveness." He declared Eddie.

"Flattery will not get you anywhere." He said Patricia.

"You say?" He asked with a smile.

"Yup. And now I must return to my work, I would not be fired my first day. With permission. "He left the room, but he backed off. "If you dare to call me Patty will not answer for my actions, and I certainly do not throw water on your face that arrogant."

Eddie smiled, win the girl would be a tall order, but it was taken for won. In one way or another would be his.

That same afternoon...

"Edison guests have arrived." He communicated Elizabeth.

"Mother you know they are not, it would be a waste of time to meet them." He reminded his son.

"Edison" L or admonished his father. "It ''s rude to not greet guests, and not start again with the story of not want to marry you, you'll do."

"I see that I have no choice ... meet her." He declared the boy

"Finally you gave up!" Said his father.

"Father, I said that I meet who do not marry her." He said Eddie.

Eric turned to his wife, and only with the body language of the churches. "What's wrong with him?"

The wife replied with a shrug. "I do not know dear, I really do not know."

"Trudy who are those people?" Asked Patricia curious when he saw people entering the house.

"They are the future wife of Mr. Edison and his father." And he said Trudy while washing the dishes.

"Eddie is involved?" Asked the shocked younger.

"Yup. Mr. Eric has recently arranged a marriage. "The informed Trudy.

Patricia chuckled. "There are still those who marry with the arranged marriage? Hahaha is ridiculous!"

"Patricia! There is nothing to laugh about! A wedding is always a thrill. "The woman warned.

"Oh yes! I'm laughing with emotion! "Said Patricia.

Trudy moved his head in surrender. The girl was unrecoverable. "You have to learn a bit 'manners Miss! Now go into the living room to serve tea to guests. "

"Stuart, my friend, how was the trip?" Asked Eric, when his guests entered his dwelling.

"A little tortuous, but not bad after all." The man replied.

"Do you by chance took a back road?" She asked Mr. Sweet.

"Unfortunately you. There was a landslide that blocked the main street. Our driver could not do otherwise. I apologize also our delay. "He asserted Stuart

Mr. Sweet I apologized. "You need not apologize, certainly was not your fault."

"It's all because of the bad weather bad for this country." He said the other.

"I apologize Mr. Sweet Miller where your child is?" A girl asked.

"Edison is still in his room to get ready, certainly did not want to look bad with you dear." Said Eric.

The embarrassed girl said. "This is your words sir, too flattering to me."

"I will give them deserve dear." He replied in turn Eric. And then saw his son. "Oh here's my son. Edison this is your girlfriend, Miss Nina Martin. "

"Pleased to meet you Miss." He said Eddie.

"The pleasure is all mines." Said Nina.

Nina was a beautiful girl with blond hair and bright green eyes, was smart, polite and above all beautiful, but they certainly did not have the charm of brunette who had hit Eddie. No, was light years away.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really bad at updating :(**

**I apologize ,if there are any mistakes please tell me, I'm Italian I still have a bit of confusion in my head Xd**

**Xoxo lilydreaming **

"Maybe it's better if we let our children know better." Said Stuart. Eric agreed. "A great idea! Sit in my office. "

When the two young men were alone...

"So.." Eddie began in slight embarrassment.

"I'm not going to marry you." He declared Nina.

Eddie pulled a sighed in relief. "Me neither.

"I am happy that you think the same way. You see there is another person in my heart. "I informed Nina.

"And why didn't you tell your father?" Asked Eddie.

Nina shrugged. "I didn't want to give him a regret, it seems so taken by this our union."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life unhappy, just because you don't want to upset your father?" Asked the boy.

"I suppose it's so." Said Nina. "The greatest sorrow that you can give to your father is to show you unhappy for the rest of your days." He said Eddie.

"What you say makes perfect sense.. I had never thought of it that way."Nina supported.

"Cosi..volete loved to talk about this? If you are not inappropriate. " asked the boy curiously.

Nina said, embarrassed. "It 'nice, very polite, and when he's nervous tends to stutter, but that's what makes it adorable."

"Do you love Him?" Questioned the young.

"Yes." Said Nina.

"Well I bet I have my eye on a few." Said Eddie.

"Tell me about her." Churches Nina pushed by a sudden curiosity.

"I met her recently, and I don't know anything about her, but .." Eddie began.

Nina interrupted him. "You like her."

"Yeah, even if I met her just now." He said the boy.

"And if you don't know what you feel is love or a simple attraction." finished Nina for him.

"Do you understand perfectly the problem." Uttered Eddie.

"Tell me about yourself, what attracted you to her." She asked Nina.

"Well .." Eddie began, but was interrupted by the arrival of Patricia.

"Tea gentlemen?" Asked the waitress.

"Yes, thank you." Said Nina.

"Mr. Edison?" Asked Patricia.

"I thought we agreed that you call me Eddie." Said Eddie is trying to tease.

"You see Mr. Edison I thought it was inappropriate to call you by your nickname in front of your girlfriend." Retorted Patricia.

"And why should it be?" Asked Eddie.

"A woman doesn't like it when another woman is familiar with your boyfriend." Replied Patricia.

"I assure you that my girlfriend isn't jealous if that's what you're implying." The informed Eddie. "Or if it's you?" He added.

"Jealous? Your love life doesn't concern me at all. "Argued Patricia.

Eddie tried again to prick. "And if you concern?" Patricia Unwilling not respond poorly answered. "I have to go, Trudy is calling me."

"If my view is good you've been flirting with your waitress." Claimed that Nina had observed the little curtain between the two sipping his tea.

"I find it fun to take a little around." Said Eddie.

"She 's the girl you were talking about?" Nina asked him.

"What makes you think so?" Asked the boy in turn.

Nina replied. "The way you looked like a wolf looks a little lamb, but watch it with a girl like that the lamb could be you."

"I would say more like the cat and mouse." Said Eddie.

"The cat plays with a mouse, your angles on her was more like a lion who expects the gazelle bait from his lair to be able to attack. Said Nina. Eddie frowned. "Do you understand everything from a simple glance?"

"They are a good observer." The girl replied.

"I would say even too much!" Exclaimed Eddie.

Nina asked Eddie. "So what are you going to do with that young man?"

"I thought there was light." Said Eddie.

"I would like to have a confirmation. "Retorted Nina.

"I don't even know what I want." He declared Eddie confused.

"Well hoping that what you feel for that girl isn't shallow .." Nina began.

"You what?" Asked Eddie not understanding where this was going Nina.

"I will give you a hand to win." He said Nina.

Eddie I was stunned. "Help me? Why would you do that? "

"Because I liked the way you looked." Nina replied simply.

Once Martin left the dwelling Sweet Miller ..

"So how did the meeting son?" Asked Eric to his son.

"Let's say that between me and Miss Nina has created a bond."Asserted the young.

During the return trip home Nina remembered that he had seen the maid. She thought and thought about where he could have seen it, just could not remember, but she was sure that this was not the first time he saw her.

**Ps: Thanks to those who are following my fanfiction, it means a lot to me ****3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the few, but good following my ff. thank you thank you**

**I love a lot 3 **

**Lilydreaming**

**And the mystery deepens…**

6° chapter

In the days following Eddie put in place one of the tips Nina or give flowers to Patricia.

"Hey Alfie come here!" Eddie motioned for him to come.

"What's Eddie?" Asked Alfie.

"Bring me a bunch of the most beautiful flowers that are in the garden." The Eddie ordered.

"It 'a gift for your girlfriend?"Alfie asked him.

"We say to you. I recommend that flowers are beautiful." Declared Eddie.

"Don't worry! He chose the right person. "Supported the youngest.

Alfie immediately went in search of the most beautiful flowers in the garden of the house while Patricia came down the stairs of the house ..

"Why are you running Alfie?"Patricia asked curiously.

"Oh hello Patricia!" Alfie replied. "Oh well Eddie asked me to bring the most beautiful flowers of the garden."

"Why?" Asked the girl.

"He wants to give him to his girlfriend, I think." Alfie shrugged. "I don't know." He added at the end.

"What a cheapskate, will not even spend a dime for his girlfriend!"

"The flowers of this garden are the most beautiful city! And do not say this because I planted them myself. "Declared the proud boy.

"It will be, but it's always a cheapskate." Replied the girl.

As the two continued to chat a man came to the estate, and looking down upon the two climbed the steps of the house.

"Who was that man?" Patricia asked.

"It was Victor Rodenmaar Senior is a business partner of Mr. Eric." Said Alfie

"He has something scary .." stated Patricia.

Alfie "It is! I always look from top to bottom like I was scum. "

"A guy like that would look at the whole world in that world." Asserted the young.

"He also has a son, a child .." said Alfie.

Patricia was shocked by the words of Alfie. "He has a son? Poor child!"

"Yeah! And poor even his wife mysteriously disappeared, is rumored that he killed her because he would have discovered some of his illegal activities." Uttered Alfie.

"Oh my God! You know I think I know him. "Stated Patricia.

"I would have probably seen in your nightmares."Said Alfie.

"I have no idea .." replied the girl.

Later, after the man left the residence, Eddie suspicious decided to talk to his father.

"Father, who was Victor senior here." Eddie asked not mince words.

"It 'came to discuss some business, nothing important." Said Eric, arranging some paperwork on his desk.

"I do not like that man, everybody knows who is involved in some shady deal." He told Eddie.

His father scolded him. "Edison did not accuse anyone unless you have evidence!"

"I do not need proof, let's father murdered his wife!" Replied the boy.

"The Mr. Rodenmaar, rest in peace came fail because of a heart attack, not murder." Retorted Eric.

"It is heart attack for sure, but if it was in good health!" Objected Eddie.

"Edison!" His father scolded him again

Eddie ignored the rebuke, and said to his father. "Father is so! You know you too! "

"They are only rumors, you should not believe it." I informed her father.

"Instead you should believe father. Been attentive to that man. "Eddie retorted.

Once the sun dropped Eddie went to the kitchen to give Patricia a beautiful bouquet of flowers, flowers that she did not accept very politely.

"And these would be what?" Asked Patricia

"They are flowers, do not you see?" He said Eddie.

"I know what they are, have not become blind." Patricia replied.

"If you know what they are, then why do you ask?" He asked Eddie.

"It was a rhetorical question." He said Patricia.

"Oh," she replied simply Eddie.

"What? There seems incredible that a waitress knows the meaning of the word rhetoric? "He cursed Patricia against him.

Eddie put his hands in front in surrender. "No, you are not certainly stupid. However these flowers are for you. "

Patricia was confused. Why this sudden gesture? "For me?"

"Yes," replied Eddie.

"Why?" Asked Patricia, yet she was not clear why

"What is this? The game of it?" Asked Eddie.

"I'd like a response, no more questions." Countered the young.

"These are a thank you for all the work done so far." He declared Eddie.

"I work here only for a week." It reminded Patricia.

"I know, but I wanted to let you know you are doing a great job." He said Eddie.

The girl had misgivings about this sudden gesture of gratitude. "Confidential this treatment to all those who work for your family?"

"Only those cute." He told Eddie wiking.

"Oh, well it seems my work should not have much value to you." He argued Patricia.

Eddie did not understand. "Pardon?"

"These are the same flowers that I saw Alfie gather this afternoon." I informed Patricia.

"Yeah, I asked him to do so." Said Eddie.

"So you did do your work to someone else." Retorted Patricia.

"It is not my job to take care of the garden." He said Eddie.

"You could buy them from a florist." Patricia objected.

Eddie contradicted. "Why buy flowers when I have a garden full?"

"Oh so what I do for you has no value?!" Replied the girl furious.

"I never said that!" He shouted Eddie, the girl made him flying off the handle.

"You gave me the flowers saying they were a thank you for my work." Said Patricia.

Eddie nodded.

"Well these flowers have no value!" Yelled Patricia.

"Why do not I bought them at a store?" He asked Eddie did not understand what he meant.

"No, because there is nothing about yourself!" Replied the girl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we are in the seventh chapter**

**I have not yet written the eighth chapter. In addition to this I'm writing other ff, a bunch of other ff do not know when I can continue, I hope to do soon!**

**Love lilydreaming xx**

**Chapter 7°**

"Nothing of mine? But if I took the flowers from my garden, my more of this! "Challenged Eddie, that girl was real strange.

"One you have not taken you but Alfie, two if you can't understand what I mean, then you are more stupid than you seem." Objected the girl.

"I would also be stupid now? Sorry if I do not understand what you go for that strange your mind! "Retorted Eddie.

"I was giving the mentally ill? Really polite of you! "Patricia cursed against Eddie.

"Whenever I would have said that you are a mentally ill?Don't upset my words! "Eddie replied, raising his voice.

"So what would I be?" Asked Patricia crossing his arms over his chest.

"You are hard to understand, here!" Said Eddie.

"Oh are also strange now?" Asked Patricia.

Eddie rolled his eyes, it was easier to end a war that talking with this girl. "What? Forget .. "

"Well!" Incensed Patricia left the room.

"Women .." whispered Eddie.

That same afternoon in the residence Martin ..

"Father, I can speak to you?" Asked the younger of the Martin family.

"Of course dear, what you want to talk to me?" He asked in turn his father.

"I was walking this morning..and I came across an old abandoned burned house..era quite frightening." Told Nina.

"You must be sure of referring to the old house of Williamson. Poor family .. "uttered his father.

"Why poor? What happened? "Asked Nina

"The whole family died in a fire many years ago." Said his father.

"That's terrible!" Stated Nina upset. "Did you know them?"

"It is with my great pleasure, you too known my dear." Declared the adult man.

"Me?" Asked Nina.

"Yes, you played often with the daughters of Arthur Williamson, were twins if I am not mistaken."Said the father.

Nina frowned face trying to remember when and where he had never played with the twins. "I don't remember ever having played with the twins."

"It 's been a long time ago you were just a child at the time." Asserted his father.

"How long ago did this happen?" Asked Nina.

"You were about five or six years, you liked it so much play with those two little girls." Told her his father.

"I wish I could remember, but the trauma of their tragic death will have marked me as a child, so my mind has removed this bad memory." Said Nina.

"It is not entirely wrong to my child, after all, you were just a child, you can't remember all of your childhood." Put his father.

"You wanted something of my own here." Said Eddie Patricia showing a large bunch of white peonies wrapped in a paper off-white everything stopped with a blue satin ribbon night.

"How do I know you do not have them collected in your garden?" Asked Patricia looking at the deck as if it were something horrible and disgusting.

"First of all there are peonies in the garden, if you have any doubts just ask to Alfie, he knows every weed the garden. "He said Eddie.

"What should I do with these flowers?" Asked Patricia.

"Just admire them, we go around the deck cost me a fortune, and I mean not only economically, the least we can do is accept it." He said Eddie.

"I can't." Replied the girl.

"How can you not? Accepted without a fuss! "Cursed Eddie.

"I can't accept them because I can't really!" Retorted Patricia.

"And the reason I know how?" Asked Eddie.

"I'm allergic!" Stated Patricia.

"What? You've never said that you were allergic to this type of flowers!" Shouted Eddie disbelief.

"I did not ask you, now if you please keep these flowers away from me." So saying Patricia stepped back, turned around, and headed for the kitchen to continue with his duties.

"Allergic .. certainly right!" Whispered Eddie.

In the kitchen ..

"Patricia, you can think about dinner?" Asked Trudy

"I have to?" Asked the girl in turn.

"On you just have to mix what is in the pot to keep it sticking to the edges, nothing difficult." Trudy said smiling.

"Ok .." The girl began to stir, but suddenly the flame expanded startling Patricia backward by fear, which was petrified watching the flame in shock.

Trudy seeing that the girl was paralyzed fill a bucket of water and threw it over the flame. "Patricia are you okay?"

"Y..yes" He said the girl recovered from the shock.

"You were in shock dear." He declared Trudy

"I'm just a little scared around here." He said Patricia, but he knew that Trudy had right..she could not move from fear.

That night Patricia had a nightmare. She was trapped in the flames with no escape route, two bodies were lying helpless on the floor, the flames surrounded a house, a huge house.

**Do you understand what happened?**

**Tell me your theories :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for the huge delay, but I was really, really busy.**

**I hope you like it, and sorry for the mistakes.**

**Xoxo Lilydreaming **

After that nightmare Patricia could not sleep a wink, just tried to close my eyes the flames is the disclose front, their warmth enveloped her, and she could no longer breathe.

They said that dreams are the result of desires and memories stored in the unconscious, pity that Patricia did not have many memories, especially of his childhood. This time for her is a dark period, dark, non-existent, as if it never existed. The only thing certain was his sister, although she could not remember how much and what I remember most was the fruit of the imagination of a child. He had always been so, his sister remembered huge castles and palaces, she remembered people arguing, and houses on fire, in short, not exactly rosy.

"Trudy as never alone in the kitchen today?" Asked Eddie, looking around.

"I gave a day off to Patricia, the poor girl was so shaken yesterday." Said the housekeeper, while

He dusted.

Eddie she was. "Shock? What happened?"

"There was a little incident in the kitchen the poor it has remained so upset that did not close eye

tonight. "The informed Trudy.

"How do you know?" Asked Eddie.

"Why she came here this morning, I sent home to rest, he sorry?" The woman said.

Eddie shrugged. "Of course not, well sorry I do not have it around the house."

Trudy took a long breath. "Little boy what you plan to do?"

"Nothing Trudy, I regret not having a young company in this vast and lonely abode." He tried to defend himself

"I will not be an open flower but are still young,gentleman." Trudy said, pointing the finger.

Eddie smiled. "I have no doubt dear Trudy."

Patricia had a day off, and she did not like at all. Work she did not so much genius, but at least it distracted by terrible nightmares she had.

"Sister why are you here?"Asked a girl just like her.

"Because I live, you will you forgotten?" Said Patricia.

Piper, her sister smiled. "I meant what are you doing still here. You should not be at the manor? Oh do not tell me have you fired! Patricia We need that money! "She said in a panic.

"No, I was not fired, well for now .. and relaxed Piper, you know that it is good for stress yourself." Said the red head

Piper as a child was always sickly, why Patricia had always been very apprehensive for her.

"Your character is that I care, try not to make trouble, and my health will not suffer."Patricia snorted. "I do not trouble to combine.

The sister smiled slightly. "Of course, as you say."

Meanwhile Eddie was bored without Patricia around. Love tease, do it had become him favorite hobby. Bored so decided to go to the center to catch up on the latest news.

"Eddie I knew your father beat you stuck." Teased a tall and skinny.

"I see that the news has come to you Jerome." Said Eddie.

Jerome was one of the best friends of Eddie, so to speak. Jerome mocked everyone and informed on all.

"What news I've never come?" The memory friend.

Eddie chuckled. "I almost forgot how much you are informed about the gossip of the town.

You are a woman failure, on some ways "

"Good thing is finding out what's around us."Told him Jerome.

"It seems to me that you would like to inform you, only for meddling in the affairs of others." Says Eddie.

"I've got to earn something." Said the friend.

"There never disproved, you would be able also to avoid the death penalty with the way you do."

Eddie claimed.

"Good for me then." Said Jerome.

"So what gossip running today?" Eddie asked.

"Apart from the fact that you're committed, nothing so striking."Said the other guy. "Except one thing."He added

"Which?" Eddie asked curious.

"Your girlfriend must be an ugly, for the long face." She teased Jerome.

"On the contrary, she is pretty, very pretty." He said Eddie.

"Where is the problem then?" Asked Jerome.

"I do not want to marry someone who does not love you." Eddie answered sincere.

"We see sentimental" said Jerome.

"Nobody wants to marry who does not love, it is a fact," asserted Eddie.

"If you have a nice bank account, I little thought I would." Declared Jerome.

"Money is not everything He said Eddie.

"Talk to you who are inheritors of a great legacy, is nonsense." He pointed out the other guy

"Maybe. Even my girlfriend called, is not going to marry me." Said Eddie.

"What you going to do?" He asked Jerome.

Eddie shrugged. "I do not know, maybe I flee to an exotic place."

"I advise you to get away in the company of a beautiful girl is clear." Jerome suggested.

"It was not my intention to go alone, and I already know who will take with me." Declared Eddie, as he turned to

watching a brown head of his knowledge.


End file.
